hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo
:"Limbo is the accumulated remains of a thousand dead worlds, timeless and infinite. Yet it is not a lifeless realm, because something old sleeps here, something that watches and waits. Think twice before you break the ancient walls within the dungeons, because whatever built them did so for a very, very good reason. There are eyes in the dark, and you are not supposed to be here." ::- Quoted from the Dimensional Door Mod Page. Limbo is part of the Dimensional Doors mod. It's an alternate dimension that can be accessed by dying (with some other methods) in the dimension the player access through the use of the dimensional doors. It should also be noted that Monoliths are also capable of teleporting the player to limbo as well. When the player is teleported to Limbo, the player will spawn falling from the sky, but will not take fall damage the player land on the ground (However, landing on something placed by a player character, such as a chest will inflict damage.) It is not noted that should multiple people die in a server and land in Limbo that they will be able to find one another. The spawning points are easily in the thousands, even in the ten thousands making it difficult to locate one another in a timely manner, much less have the patience to really care to do so since leaving is easy. Entering Getting into Limbo is not difficult at all. There are various ways (Listed below) to access this dimension. *Enter an unstable door: When the player enter an unstable door, the player may enter limbo, but this method can also teleport the player to other unintended locations. *Die in a pocket dimension: If the player die in a pocket dimension, the player'll automatically be teleported to limbo. *Break the walls in dimensional dungeons: There are Monoliths outside, and they are capable of sending the player to limbo. *Go too deep into the pocket dimensions: This will eventually land the player in Limbo. The door created to get in will not open for the player to leave. *If the player likes to cheat a lot, then go to a pocket dimension and summon a monolith via Command or NEI, then switch back to survival and punch, get to close or stare at the monolith for a long time the player will see particle effects and hear buzzing sound, and then the player will be teleported to Limbo immediiately. Leaving The best way to exit limbo is to keep heading down in layers until they see darker blocks. These should be around Y:20. By walking onto these blocks the player will be randomly teleported to a location in the overworld and the player will keep all of their items. The other alternative is to die by starving to death or using potions such as instant damage. Doing any of these will return the player to the player's overworld spawnpoint. The player can also place unstable doors, with the possibility that it will transfer the player to the overworld. Another method is to build a Nether Portal. Bugs *In multiplayer, it is possible to die by falling in Limbo (without using player placed block) which is caused by lag, so upon entering the player may die (because usually player spawn on air when entering Limbo). Category:Dimensional Doors Category:Dimensions